Disappeared
by CJ-Spade
Summary: *small spoilers for 'where is thy sting'* When Bumblebee comes into contact with a strange creature that changes him and drags him into a more dangerous world, what will happen when Prowl gets gragged along for the ride? rated T for safety. may change.
1. Connection

A/N: gosh I love my brain this appeared to me while I was listening to music. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers animated.

He didn't know how this happened or for what reason, but at least he wasn't alone.

_A few mega-cycles ago…_

It was a few days after Wasp ran off. The autobots were looking for Wasp, of course. And as usual no one could find anything. So they gathered up at 47th avenue to figure out all the places that lime-green, crazed mech could have got to.

"Ok, did anyone find anything?" Prime inquired. All of the other 'bots shook their heads in unison.

"We're never gonna find him this way!" Bumblebee complained.

"It's not like we can use Sari's key, Bumblebee. Sari is still recovering and the key still needs to recharge!" Bulkhead explained.

Prowl shook his head. "We should try another method."

"We could get in the ship and scan the planet." Sentinel Prime suggested.

"With all the moisture in the atmosphere, I doubt you'll find anything useful" Ratchet said as he crossed his arms.

While the Autobots were thinking, Jazz was supervising the twins, whom were 'observing' traffic. Things were quiet for a few cycles, until something caught Jetfire's attention.

"Look brother! What do you suppose that is?" Jetfire said to Jetstorm while pointing. Jetstorm followed his brother's finger to see a strange purple creature. It had emerald green eyes, purple fur, a red tail with a black "V" in it, it looked like the baby of a cat and a rabbit, it also had wings the were strange and hard to describe… it was looking straight at them just levitating there.

"I don't know, brother…" Jetstorm said "Perhaps we should ask the others."

The twins ran off towards the rest of the Autobots, not knowing the strange guest was following close behind.

"Maybe we shoul-What the slag is that?" Bumblebee exclaimed seeing the strange thing "chasing" the twins.

As soon as the twins reached the others Sentinel put his forcefield up.

"What do you suppose THAT is?" Sentinel asked as the purple thing bounced of the forcefield, shook its head rapidly, and then observed the forcefield and the Autobots inside it, cocking its head as it did so. It looked confused.

Prowl was the first to speak up. "I've never seen an organic like that before…"

"It must have followed us after it saw you, brother." Jetstorm said pointing to his brother.

The thing touched the forcefield and floated back a few feet, then looked like it just realized something and stared to its right. The autobots looked over and saw the decepticons: Lugnut and Blitzwing descending.

Blitzwing's Hothead face said "**You puny Autobots! I will crush you and your little forcefield! ,**" he switched to random. "Not before I sing you a song!"

"**Silence Blitzwing! We must find our leader Megatron to lead the Decepticons to victory! Now, Where is our beloved leader Autoscum!?**" Lugnut yelled.

"Probably half across the galaxy by now!" Bumblebee yelled back.

"**LIES!**" Lugnut yelled as he and Blitzwing started firing on the Autobots, breaking Sentinel's shield forcefield and throwing him backwards a few feet. Ratchet ran to his side and began accessing his injuries.

"Take cover!" Prime yelled and the other autobots complied, however, the purple thing remained where it was.

"_Prime the organic is still in the range of fire. What should we do?"_ Prowl said in his comlink.

"_I got this!"_ Bumblebee said in his as he sped towards the seemingly dazed organic.

"Bumblebee! Be careful!" Prime yelled.

No one knew how this happened. But somehow when Bumblebee touched the creature. A flash of light turned it into 5 streams of light and it surrounded itself around Bumblebee, who was now in an orb of light. All watched as this occurred. Finally the orb changed shape some and fired off towards the other autobots, it flew past them, then the orb shattered and there stood a strange sight. Where Bumblebee should have been yellow he was white, where he was black was still black but had a sort of transparency to it. In fact his whole body was rather transparent, just more so in the black color. His autobots symbol wasn't there, but rather replaced by a black crescent that looked like it was smiling with a black circle just above it. His faceplate was up for some reason unknown. His optics were still blue, but there was something about them that didn't seem right…

He walked towards the others only looking straight at the decepticons. He walked past his fellow autobots. And raised a hand, he then suddenly clenched his hand into a fist and a whole bunch of cords with long blades at the end of then came out of the ground and violently slashing at Blitzwing, then flung him closer to the autobots. He hit the ground and skidded faceplate first. This upset Blitzwing.

Switching to his Hothead face he exclaimed "**You pathetic Autobots! I will pound you into molten slag!**" he then began to run towards the autobots but stopped when two strange things shaped like plates grabbed his right stabilizing servo. He grabbed his leg and tried to get free, the things held tight. He didn't notice Bumblebee start to walk towards him with a thing that looked like a deformed white rod with three red levitating blades appear out of nowhere in his hand. Bumblebee when he reached Blitzwing slashed him 6 times before kicking him away as the rod and its blades disappeared in thin air.

Lugnut now frustrated roared and charged at the transparent bot from the air. Bumblebee his back to Lugnut closed his optics. Lugnut was a few feet from Bumblebee when he reopened his optics and a beam of light emerged from below Lugnut sending him high in the air, the blast caused a system failure in his boosters and he came crashing down toppling onto Blitzwing. Bumblebee lowered his head then. Prime took that as a sign that he was done and slapped stasis cuffs on the decepticons. Then Bumble bee walked over to his comrades.

"Good job, kid." Ratchet said as he walked over from aiding Sentinel Prime who was right behind him. Then Ratchet realized that bee looked…different. Bulkhead tried to follow up with the docbot's congrats with a "way to go, little buddy" and a back slap, like usual but his servo just seemed to phase through Bumblebee. He looked at everyone's faces who were trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He himself looked upset. He looked at Ratchet and started to make a noise. It sounded like another language and it had a whispery echo to it, like he was at the other end of a long, old, stone hallway. When everyone looked confused, he looked more upset. He then looked down as if trying to figure something out, then looked like an idea just popped into his head, finally he extended his hand out like he meant to shake someone's hand. Everyone looked at it awkwardly. Surely their hands would phase through like before, right? There were many shocked faces when Prowl started to extend his hand toward bumblebee's. When his hand met Bumblebee's transparent one Bumblebee grasped it and turned into light that went into Prowl's arm.

He stumbled back before saying "Whoa, what happened?" he looked around himself "Am I…Prowl?" he said stunned.

"Bumblebee?" Prime asked.

"Yeah?" Prowl said looking at Prime. Everyone looked shocked.

"How'd you get into Prowl's body?" Bulkhead asked.

"The same way that thing took mine." He said.

"And that's how, exactly?" Ratchet asked crossing his arms.

"Well, when I tried to save that thing as soon as I touched its hand my body sort of…shattered. When I tried to get it back I was shot backwards and the thing said 'you should help your friends, while you still can' before disappearing." Prowl er…Bumblebee explained.

"Are you able to leave Prowl's body? He should get in on this, too." Prime said.

Bumblebee as Prowl nodded before a mist of light glowed around Prowl's body and he grabbed his head.

"What just happened?" Prowl asked being him again.

"Bumblebee just used your body to tell us the situation, dig?" Jazz said pointing to Prowl.

Prowl thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked and starred at what he thought he saw.

"Bulkhead, could you move a few feet over?" Prowl asked. Bulkhead complied and everyone was shocked to see that a chain was attached to Bumblebee's leg; he was trying to remove it with all his strength, no good. The chain led to a spiraling shadow on the ground.

The others could only watch helplessly at what happened next. The vortex more than tripled in size as more chains flew out and grabbed bee in various parts of his 'body' it then quickly started to drag bee in the vortex. He extended a hand and Prowl's quick reflexes allowed him to grab bee's hand, bad move. Bumblebee pulled Prowl out of Prowl so to speak before both got sucked down into the vortex and then it quickly closed up. The other Autobots starred in utter horror.

A/N: so whatcha think? Please read and review! ^_^


	2. Awakening

A/N: oooo, whas gonna happen? :D

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Transformers Animated

xXxXxXxXxXx

_Back at the ship…_

"His spark is barely pulsing but, he is alive." Ratchet reported as he left the ship's medbay.

"Do you have any idea of what would cause this to happen?" Prime asked.

Ratchet shook his head and said "My only guess would be that when Bumblebee's body 'shattered' as he claimed, his consciousness was left behind, and that when he got dragged when he grabbed Prowl's hand he took Prowl's consciousness with him to Primus knows where…"

A moment of silence took hold as everyone let this sink in.

"Well for now, Prowl appears to be in a comatose status, the best we can do for him now is keep him alive until somehow he makes it back to his body." Ratchet said looking down and shaking his head, after crossing his arms.

"Let's just hope where ever they are, that they're ok." Prime said.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Prowl opened his optics to see a still ghostly looking Bumblebee looming over him. He got up to notice his form now has the same treatment. Where he was black was now a slightly transparent white, and where he was bronze-ish gold he was now black and even more so transparent than his white coloring a lot like Bumblebee's current coloring. The symbol on his chest was like Bumblebee's only upside down. He also noticed his faceplate was up as well, for some reason he couldn't put it down.

"You ok Prowl?" Bumblebee asked now fully understandable his voice did still have that echo to it but, Prowl decided against commenting on it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Prowl replied now noticing he had the echo now, too. "Where are we?" he said looking around.

"I don't know, I just woke up next to you in this place." Bumblebee said trying to hide the guilt in his voice; after all he did drag Prowl to this place. Wherever it is…

Prowl took a look around, It was black all around with strange orbs of light and different colors levitated in the darkness. The floor or ground whatever it was, was a gray-ish white, more so gray than white, it looked like sand. It also had strange black-ish burgundy symbols on it that looked a lot different than the ones he and Bumblebee were sporting on their chests. Some symbols appeared to be moving? Some were spinning others writhing in one place. This was truly a strange world.

"Uh, Prowl, you may want to look behind you!" Bumblebee said fear impossible to miss in his voice.

He looked behind him to see a strange, levitating, white, and large dragon looking creature with many sharp teeth staring at him like he just killed its offspring. It charged at him, mouth gaping wide open. Prowl jumped out of the way noticing that he felt weightless and jumped higher than usual, the gravity here must be less than Earth and Cybertron combined. Missing its first catch it turned its attention to Bumblebee and lunged at the small, yellow mech. Prowl managed to push Bumblebee out of the way before it could grasp him in its powerful jaws.

"Run!" Prowl yelled as he got up and sprinted off.

"Wait up!" Bumblebee yelled as he took off too, trying to catch up to the ninja bot.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ratchet was in recharge when an alarm woke him up; he programmed it to do so if any fluctuation occurred with Prowl's pulse. He ran into the medbay to see that for some reason or another Prowl's pulse was increasing, fast, one could say it was skyrocketing. He didn't know why this was happening, nor how to calm down an unconscious bot. his experience as a field tech did tell him that Prowl was either scared or in a massive amount of pain.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Prowl winced in pain as that thing was ripping at his left leg. It got hold of his lag when while they were retreating away from that thing it gained ground fast on Bumblebee until it was only an inch away from grabbing the smaller mech, Prowl kicked bee out of the way, only to get grabbed himself in the process. It shook him violently. Bumblebee tried to bring out his stingers but he couldn't transform not even to vehicle mode. He had to do something before it completely destroyed Prowl! He didn't want to see his comrade go offline, he didn't want that thing to come for him next, and he certainly didn't ant to be alone in this place! But what could he do? Bee thought a moment, and then it hit him like Lugnut's explosive punch. He held out his servo and focused, and then the familiar strange rod with red blades appeared. He smiled beneath his faceplate as he ran and slashed at…well, whatever that was. It screamed before retreating into the ground, dropping Prowl in the process. Bumblebee ran over to his fallen friend.

"Ouch that looks like it hurts." Bumblebee said wincing at the sight of Prowl's shattered limb. Then, almost like magic his leg split and remorphed into his normal looking leg again. Both gasped.

"How'd you do that?" Bumblebee said in awe.

"I-I don't know." Prowl responded staring at his leg. "It must be this world." He would never understand this place. He stood up. "Come on, we should get moving before that thing comes back." Bumblebee nodded then followed.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"It's been four solar-cycles now!" Ratchet heard Sentinel Prime yell at Optimus as he entered to room.

"I'm not giving up on my bots, Sentinel!" Prime responded anger recognized easily in his voice.

"What's all that racket?" asked as he entered the room.

"Sentinel wants to take Prowl offline!" Bulkhead responded.

"What!?" Ratchet exclaimed shocked that he would even suggest such a thing.

"We have to get back to Cybertron now! Ultra Magnus is in critical status and we can't take him with us. Besides he's just an ordinary bot, what are our losses?" Sentinel argued.

"How about an innocent life lost because of your impatience?" Prime retorted.

"Optimus, think of the situation here," Sentinel began but Prime cut him off.

"No Sentinel, you think of the situation. We have one bot missing and another down, and having him online may be the only way of getting both of them back. Now stand down or I'll personally take you in for murder, understand?" Sentinel just blinked after Prime walked away from verbally smacking him, and said to Ratchet. "Keep him online no matter who says other wise." Ratchet nodded and returned to his post.

xXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: tee-hee, can you tell I don't like Sentinel? :D I may not get the next chapter in for a while…;_;… I'm so cruel to them aren't I? Please read and Review, thanx! XD


	3. Damage

A/N: ok I've decided on one OC for this story… dang. It's gonna 'bee' scary :D

XxXxXxXxXxXx

They kept walking for what seemed to be an endless terrain. It never seemed to change everything looked the same. Every once in a while they would stop for a break but, to take a look around for landmarks, they never seemed to get tired or low on fuel. They almost had spark attacks when they finally found a landmark. It was a stone with nothing on it, it was a darker gray than the ground and seemed to shimmer, but other than that there was nothing really special about it. Just the fact that it was different from what they've been seeing for…they didn't know how long…this place never gave any indication of time…anyway the rock told them one thing. They weren't going in circles.

Prowl walked up to the stone and touched it to have a symbol appear on the rock in a swirling fashion. It turned into…was that an arrow? If it was it was pointing east.

"Should we follow it?" Bumblebee asked.

"Do you want to risk running into it again by going straight?" Prowl replied. Even though this was different, he wasn't convinced they weren't going in circles. And for good reason, too. Right next to the stone was a skid mark for when bee got pushed by Prowl away from that monster, he was sure it was.

They walked east for some time before reaching…a lake? It looked like it but, at the same time looked frozen. Bumblebee quickly ran over to it. Prowl walked. When bee touched the 'water' it rippled to show a picture. It looked like Detroit! Bee happily looked at the picture before it disappeared. He touched it again to find it was like regular water now. Prowl then realized something. He crouched down next to bee and touched the water. No ripples. He did see that the part of his servo in the water was normally colored. Bumblebee seeing this gave it a try. Same results. Then the water seemed to reach up and grab Prowl's arm and was trying to drag him down! With Bumblebee's help he managed to pry his arm out of the water's grip and was flung back a few feet.

"What the spark just happened!?" Bumblebee exclaimed. Prowl was a little shaken, so it took a minute to respond.

"It seems this place wants to be rid of me." Prowl said, remembering the creature attack, now this.

They then heard a rather high-pitched female voice. It giggled before saying… "That's right I don't like uninvited guests."

Then a white seemingly glowing figure appeared it looked like a little organic girl, it was levitating over the 'lake'. It had white hair that was wavy and was acting like it was underwater how it was undulating in the air, the same with her pure white dress.

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked.

"You don't have to worry, I invited you… HE came without my permission, though." She said pointing at Prowl.

Bee thought for a second, trying to remember a few things. Obviously this 'girl' was treating her world like a formal party. Sari told him about the different kinds but, formal didn't interest him so he ignored it. He did know that some hosts, was it called? Allow their guests to bring friends…

"He's my friend! Can't you let this one slide?" Bee exclaimed not trying to sound scared but it came out in his voice anyway.

She giggled again. "He doesn't seem like much fun," she began "and besides you're in MY world now, so my word," she giggled again. "…is law." She then lifted one hand to the 'sky' and a whole bunch of creatures seemingly made out of various weapons appeared. "The punishment for coming uninvited is execution. Even if you run they will hunt you down." She giggled one more time before saying. "Sorry, but you can't come play with me anymore, either. You'll be too sad to be any fun. Just be good and die for me, k?" then as if on cue all the creatures charged at them all at once.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_Back on the Elite Guard's ship…_

Ratchet looked confused as ever…for some strange reason or another Prowl's pulse was slightly fluctuating, and there was a deep gash in his left servo. Ratchet wished he could do something, but what?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Prowl winced in pain as be tried to stop this thing from slashing his chest, it bit his arm with a sword like appendage in its mouth on his left servo. It hurt but also was useful. He used the thing on his arm as a shield against the other creatures. Bumblebee was running around scared out of his mind, he couldn't summon the rod anymore so the best he could do was use his speed to his advantage. The whole time they had to dodge what the little girl was dishing out as well. She was laughing happily as she flew over them occasionally creating an orb of white light with black 'electricity' around it that blew large craters in the ground and sent out a small pulse of energy on contact. No orbs of doom and destruction had yet touched the mechs, and they wanted to keep it that way. They wished they had back up right now.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone was in the communications room when Bulkhead suggested his theory.

"…if we can somehow track down Prowl's or Bumblebee's energy signals, we could use our space bridge technology to get them back!"

"How are we going to find their energy signals, though? For all we know they could be in another galaxy." Prime asked.

"Um…" Bulkhead couldn't think of any thing.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The little 'girl' just laughed and laughed as she watched them struggle to get out of her trap. Little did she know she had a traitor in her mist. One of the creatures snuck away during the fight and opened a portal heading for earth…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Bulkhead was still thinking when a familiar spiraling portal appeared and a strange blue creature emerged from it.

It looked at them before saying "Do you know two robots that look like you that have gone missing lately?" it had a masculine voice.

"Yes, why?" Prime responded.

"Good! Come with me they're in danger!"

"How can we trust you?" Sentinel asked before Prime responded for the creature. "We can't but it's all we've got."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Prowl didn't know how long this could keep up before things turned for the worst. He and bee were now back to back pretty much getting slaughtered but not giving up. They were in what seemed to be a fog of enemies. He thought it was almost over for him and bee when he thought he heard Prime say: "Hold on we're coming!" he had read in reports that bots that were at death's door heard or saw things that would spark hope before miraculously being saved or dying. He thought it was all over… until he saw a transparent white and black Bulkhead charge through the 'fog of enemies' clearing them away from Prowl as Jazz and the twins cleared them away from Bumblebee. Both relived to see their comrades slumped to the ground still back to back, they were badly damaged. The rest of the autobots ran to their fallen friends. Ratchet slapped away the thing on Prowl's arm before accessing the injuries. They then heard a feminine giggle. They all looked up to see the little girl floating high above them.

"More uninvited guests? This just seems to keep getting interesting." She spread her arms out and a whole bunch of weapons emerged from random portals and rained down on the Autobots.

The last thing Prowl and bee could hear were: Ratchet yelling to take cover and the little girl's laugh.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: OHH NOES!!!!! Tee-hee! :D keep a look out for the next chapter! Please read and review as I would use these to my and your advantage!!!!!


	4. Arrival and Dismissal

A/N: Sorry, I've been really busy with a project…by the way Fiber Day April 20th!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

All the weapons came down like a large rain of steel. Being tired and completely sliced up. Prowl and Bee, being back to back slouched on the ground, were sitting ducks…..Until every one of the blades…missed? Surprised everyone looked at the girl whose face was looking rather pouty.

"I let beings come into _my _world, just so they want to leave? It's not fair!" The girl said crossing her arms.

A lot of confused faces were spotted. This girl was just trying to kill them! So why is she acting like this? Their question got an answer.

"You guys are sooooooo mean! I'm here for centuries alone! Don't I deserve some company!? WITH SOME MANNERS TO SAY THANK YOU?!" she said giving an evil like glare at bee.

"But, you dragged me into this world I didn't ask for it…" Bee said with a weak tone. He really was thrashed.

"Centuries?" Prowl asked despite her and bee's current "conversation" if you can even call it that.

"Surely your friends noticed, time moves differently here, what feels like hours is actually days even weeks going by," Prowl and bee were shocked. They've been here for at least 3 days, how long were they really gone? What happened in their absence? Where is Wasp now? Before they could get their answers, Bee was getting a stern look from the girl. "As for you, liar," Then an orb of light appeared and seemed to be smoking they looked closer to see it was showing them something. Bulkhead and Bee were in the Base. Bee looked troubled and was pacing Bulkhead was just watching him. Clearly listening as Bumblebee was rambling.

"…between Wasp and Sarge life just won't get easier will it? I just wish I could have an escape…" Bee said, or rather what they could hear he was talking before they were able to hear.

"Be careful of what you wish for, you just might get it." Bulkhead responded.

The orb then vanished. All eyes on Bumblebee now, he was clearly upset, but at who himself for not heeding Bulkhead's warning? Or the little girl for taking it literally?

Just in the mid of the dead silence, surprisingly Prowl broke it. "If time moves differently here…how long have you been here in regular time? And for that matter how'd you get here?" he said trying to clear the air of the tense silence.

She shook her head. "I've never left this place, because I've always been here… at least this place is my only memory. I woke here and found myself alone. Discovered my powers here, just recently discovered that I can bring others here using this lake. But I can't leave. I'm chained down." She touched her wrist and a chain appeared there, along with her neck, waist, other wrist, and ankles.

"But if you wanted a friend why did you try to kill us?" Bumble bee asked.

"Because each person has their own individual energy, yours met the requirements to this world while his," she pointed to Prowl. "Completely throws this world into chaos. I only attacked because something inside told me too." She explained.

"Why does mine bring chaos?" Prowl asked, a little taken aback by what she said.

"Your core is soft, but it's surrounded by hostility and untrusting, add the wall you've put up and the fact that your being has a symbiotic tie to the shadows and you've got a bomb for this world." She stopped there knowing she lost some of her audience, they were confused. Thus, she rephrased herself. "It's like holding 2 ends of a magnet together when they're both negative. This world's core and Prowl himself share the same energy causing an imbalance of power." She ended.

"Ok, so why am I here?" Bumblebee asked.

"You're an opposite to this world's energy, sooooooooo your all right and won't destroy it. Tee-hee." She smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot we never got your name." Bumblebee said, a curious look on his face.

"My name is Alice."

"Alice. Got it." Bee said as if making a mental note.

A tremor went off and surprised everyone.

"You guys are going to have to leave, like NOW!" Alice yelled while creating a portal. The world seemed to be falling apart.

As luck would have it everyone but Bumblebee and Prowl got through the portal before it closed. They looked at Alice with surprise in their eyes as they saw her grab her abdomen before being swallowed into darkness. Through the darkness a reptile like creature emerged it was all black had various spikes and a blade like crest on its back, as for size, well, its eye was the size of Bulkhead. In an extremely echoed voice as if people and creatures of all kinds were talking at once saying the same thing it said "**WORLD HURT, FIND POSISITE CORE, D…D…D……DESTROY!!!!!!!!**" it roared when it said "destroy" and started off towards the lake.

"We can't let it get to the lake it'll destroy all of Detroit!" Prowl yelled.

"Detroit!? It'll destroy all of the Earth!" Bumblebee yelled as Prowl started off towards the beast.

Bumblebee sighed before saying "Oh, joy another giant creature threatening the earth that we have to some how get rid of…" he ran after Prowl trying to catch up.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

This might seem a little messed up because in my mind it's already done and, drumroll please, the sequel is already starting! YAY! When this is complete it will be called "Reappeared" :D


End file.
